


Worth It (Perfect)

by Satish



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Boys In Love, Exes, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Past Relationship(s), Rare Pairings, Rating May Change, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satish/pseuds/Satish
Summary: How do you navigate something as messy as a relationship when you have so much on your plate? Two upwardly mobile LA YouTubers are learning that a thriving career doesn't mend a lonely heart. Two social spheres so close yet so far apart may just have the answer they're both seeking. Balancing careers and love is never easy but it's worth it.Main pairing Scott Hoying/Garrett Watts (no tag)





	Worth It (Perfect)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm attempting to keep real life events as close to the timing in this fic. Eventually I'll have to go off script since this story starts roughly in early November 2017. Main pairing is not Scömiche but it will be mentioned. Un'betaed, all mistakes are my own. I do not have any affiliation with any of the people mentioned in the story. All rights to their names are their own. I don't wish to offend any of the anyone mentioned. I only own the story. Now that all that fun stuff is out of the way, hello! This is my first fanfiction so any feedback good or bad will be helpful and uplifting :)

*PING!* A familiar sound rang through his ears. Bright light burned through his closed eyelids and a persistent ache was set at his temples.  
Garrett cracked open his eyes and immediately regretted it. Ugh. He was getting too old to be drinking like he undoubtedly did yesterday. Judging by how he was feeling he must have gotten a little competitive with Shane for who could abuse their liver faster.  
Closing his eyes against the midday sun streaming in through his less than effective window blinds, he sightlessly groped around the floor by his head. He was feeling around for his glasses or phone, whichever came to his hand first. Garrett fumbled around until he felt the rectangular shape of his phone and settled for that. Oh great, he hadn't plugged his phone in last night. Hopefully it wasn't completely dead.  
His cellphone was still at 19% thankfully and it was only 12:36pm which was actually fairly early for him. He unlocked the screen and saw a text from Shane and 11 new Tinder matches with a few new messages from old matches. Feeling the familiar flutter in his stomach whenever any guy with a pulse took the initiative to contact him first, he opened the app.  
Call him too optimistic but he always chose to overlook the negative when at potential mates and thought every guy in his age range had soulmate potential. It had gotten him into some awkward situations more than once.  
In his younger years he probably would have messaged all these men back and tried to set a date up if they seemed interesting. Unfortunately now that he was almost 30 he had to be a bit more selective with who he was willing to make time for.  
Garrett was 28 and he had only had one steady boyfriend in his life although he swore he met his potential husband on the street or in a bar or even in line at Chipotle every other Tuesday. There had to be a rom-com or five based on his life by now, he was sure of it.  
Okay, to be fair he knew that if being infatuated with men was an Olympic sport he would win the gold medal for sure. It felt like he had more "loves of his life" than all of his friends combined. Maybe Trish had him beat but she really was more of an acquaintance than a friend. Oops, there goes that competitiveness again.  
Ever since his relationship with Shane became more public knowledge than speculation fodder for the more sharp-eyed fans, his stock on Tinder had gone up considerably. He had gone from a mostly unknown Viner to THE Shane Dawson's ex-boyfriend. Which still wasn't a very prestigious title. However, with the numerous collabs with Shane and the relaunch of his own channel he has been gaining some traction with getting his name, face and personality out into the world.  
Scrolling through the bland profiles of the boys who had recently matched with him he found his mind wandering from their faces to that of his "twin" and one of his best friends, Shane. Remembering going through these same motions on Tinder with Shane last year mostly just makes him feel embarrassed. He threw his whole heart into wooing him and now the whole world could see thanks to the recent Tinder conversations video they did together. He pleads temporary insanity for agreeing to do that video but anything for the views, right? At least the Sharrett shippers got some good content and it was pretty cathartic for him too.  
Sometimes he thinks they would have made a wonderful couple. They certainly made each other laugh and they were at ease when they were together. But unlike these unknowable strangers he projects his silly fantasies onto he actually knows the realities of 'dating' Shane.  
During their month long trial run they had much more fun and chemistry than they like to admit on camera now. They both agreed to play it down for the fans and Ryland's sake. Thinking back it was probably for their sake as well as the embarrassment of their one tragic foray into sex went so poorly. Garrett felt the desire to sink into the floor course through him at the mere thought of that night.  
Shane was certainly physically attractive to Garrett even to this day. Albeit, these days it was in a much more platonic way. The more he thinks back to how Shane was always trying to steer him toward places and scenarios that could end with sex indicates to him the feeling was mutual. When they had finally ended up in bed together and Shane had gone in for the kiss, Garrett had seized up and it was all due to one thing. Shane had simply never made him feel attractive enough to want to show him his body.  
Now, he realizes that sounds very insecure, and that's because it is. As much as he liked to make it seem like things like his appearance and attractiveness didn't matter to him, it did. A lot.  
Growing up in Arizona and Tennessee as an overweight kid who hadn't yet grown into his body left him with mental scars and insecurities. Kids were cruel and now that he was an adult he craved reassurance and wasn't above wanting complements.  
He knew he wasn't that fat little boy anymore and even found himself handsome under certain conditions. He certainly wasn't anywhere near the near constant body dysmorphia Shane felt and struggled with so it always seemed silly to ask him to give a kind word or two. But that didn't stop his heart from craving it.  
Now, don't get him wrong, contrary to popular belief Shane's on camera personality was just that, for the camera. Nevertheless, where there's smoke there's fire as they say. When the cameras turned off Shane's natural sassiness and closed nature were still there. Garrett understood why he needed those defences but those traits didn't lend themselves well to casual, earnest complements like he wanted from him.  
The other problem with their relationship went had in hand with the previous and that was Shane's slightly cruel nature. Unconsciously he would put Garrett down to build himself up. He knew he meant the slight jabs at his looks and personality as jokes but it still wasn't what he wanted from a romantic partner. He didn't have enough conviction to not take unkind words to heart. Those factors really took a toll on his self confidence. Which took a toll on their sexual compatibility.  
Honesty though now that Shane wasn't dating him when he teases him it stings much less, if at all. Ryland and Shane are a near perfect couple in his opinion so he really thinks they were destined to not work out as a couple anyway. He gained a friend for life in the end so he couldn't really complain about some embarrassing stories shared.  
Glancing at the clock display on his screen he sees he's been distracting himself from his hangover for almost a half an hour.  
Deciding to stop feeling sorry for himself he heaved is 6'4 ass up off his tiny couch/bed. His neck felt much more sore than usual and looking around he realized why. All 3 of his pillows were scattered around on the floor. He must have thrown them off in his drunken fumblings last night.  
Garrett cracked his neck and felt slightly better but the headache persisted. Good thing he didn't have any aspirin. Pouring himself a glass of water from the jug in his fridge and drinking it all in seconds hopefully helped the dehydration that was probably contributing to the thudding in his skull. He filled his tea kettle with the opaque white LA water. He certainly didn't trust tap water that milky white but he figured if it was gonna be boiled for coffee anyways why not use it instead of wasting his drinking water.  
He glanced back down at his now charging phone to check his calendar, trying to remember if he had any video shoots scheduled with Shane today. If it was just editing at the office he wasn't gonna bother with a shower and a shave.  
Internally groaning as his vision of a leisurely day is shattered before his eyes at what he reads. He forgot they had a 'friend makover' video slated for him today. Why did they drink so much last night? He feels 0% ready to be on camera in his current state so a shower it is. After coffee of course, he needs his caffeine fix. 

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Feeling better after his shower, Garrett ran his hands over is slightly scruffy face and decided to leave it alone. He thought he looked best somewhere in between homeless lumberjack and prepubescent boy anyways. Time to choose from his oh so extensive collection of outfits for the day. Shane had texted him to wear his favorite clothes over to his place and bring a few other options for the video.  
He chose his black long sleeved PlayStation shirt with a grey snapback and baggy dark green cargo pants. A simple, comfortable outfit that would hopefully give Shane lots of easy targets to criticize for comedic effect. Although he hopes he doesn't drag any of his clothes too hard since he does actually wear all of these items.  
Packing up the additional clothes and putting on grey tennis shoes he grabbed his backpack and headed out the door. Getting outside his apartment builing he saw it was a beautiful California day, partially sunny and mild with a nice breeze. Perfect November weather in his opinion. This day started off rocky but he had a feeling things were looking up. Walking over to his usual parking spot he was feeling around the bottom of his backpack for his car keys...and finding nothing. Garrett looked up to his parking spot and the memory of him taking an Uber home came rushing back to him. His car was still at Shane's house. Shit. Nevermind, this was going to be a long day.


End file.
